


Magic ends at Midnight

by Ayumi_Ayu



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayumi_Ayu/pseuds/Ayumi_Ayu
Summary: This is not what really happens in game (after the event)! It's just an alternative story i made that followed after the event.Do note that the characters might not be how their personality really is in game.(I actually planned this story to be a short story of Pizza having a nightmare and Cassata comforts him but this story took one big turn away) XD





	1. Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This is not what really happens in game (after the event)! It's just an alternative story i made that followed after the event.
> 
> Do note that the characters might not be how their personality really is in game.
> 
> (I actually planned this story to be a short story of Pizza having a nightmare and Cassata comforts him but this story took one big turn away) XD

_"Then, until we meet again!"_

Ever since the incident happening in the amusement park back then, Pizza started to act out of sort. At times he would have an expression of silent rage in his eyes, other times he would be seem very sorrowful. Cassata had noticed his unusual behaviour but wouldn't prompt to ask him about it. At least, not till Pizza offers to tell him himself. Till then, Cassata will continue to observe him and make sure to be there for him if he needs it.

 

**8pm**

Cassata quietly opens the door to their room and his gaze fell upon Pizza who was standing by the window looking outside. It appears that he was very deep into his thoughts that he did not notice Cassata entering the room. The white moonlight casts a soft lighting on Pizza, he look beautiful.. Yet his eyes has this melancholic look that look as if he's about to cry anytime.

Cassata slowly approaches Pizza. "Pizza..?" And Pizza's brought back to his sense. "H-huh? Oh! It's Cassata! When did you come in?" Pizza chirped, back to his normal self. "I just came in not long ago." Cassata stares at Pizza, hoping that Pizza will share with him what's on his mind but Pizza returns him with just a smile. "Let's go to sleep then~." Pizza lies on the bed and soon Cassata follows.

 

* * *

 

**11.50pm**

Pizza wakes up from his 'sleep' and gets off the bed as quietly as he could so that Cassata will not wake up. He walks to the other side of the bed and kneels down, face to face with Cassata. "I love you.." Pizza whispers as he gives a light kiss to Cassata's cheek and stands up to head to the door.

 

"Pizza? Where are you going?" Pizza freezes when he heard Cassata asking.

"Y-you're awake..? ..You should have slept.."

Sensing something's really wrong, Cassata got up to Pizza and turns him around to face him. "What happened??"

'Nothing happened.." Pizza looks away.

"Something definitely happened! Why won't you tell me?!" Cassata grips on Pizza's shoulders tightly and shakes him.

"It hurts Cassata.." Pizza winced at the pain.

"Sorry..." Cassata releases his grip.

Silence fell upon them till Pizza opens his mouth.

"Hey Cassata.."

"?"

"Do you know what happened in Cinderella's story?"

"..."

"The magic ended at midnight right..?" Pizza looks at Cassata.

"...What're you trying to say?"

"I'm saying... It's over between us.. Magic ends at midnight isn't it.. Don't come looking for me anymore.."

Pizza chuckles. "1 more minute to midnight.. I guess this is goodbye.." Pizza took a step to Cassata and embraces him. "I love you...."

The last thing Cassata sees was Pizza with a bitter smile and everything went black afterwards.

 

"Are you ready?" The 'magician' with a mask back from the amusement park extends his hand to Pizza.

"..." Pizza took one last glance at Cassata who fell asleep on the floor before looking at the 'magician' and took his hand.

 

* * *

 

By the time Cassata wakes up, it's already morning.

"Pizza...?"


	2. Gone

_Wait.. Where are you going..? Why are you saying goodbye..? No.. Stop.. Don't leave by my side...._

Cassata wakes up. He squints at the sun light shining on him through the window.  _It's morning... ..Pizza!_ What happened last night flashed back. Cassata frantically looks around his room for his partner.  _No.. It can't be.. Pizza won't leave me..!_ Cassata bolted out of his room, looking for his Master Attendant. He ran through the hallway, up the stairs and to his Master Attendant's room where he barged in without knocking.

"Master Attendant Ayu!!" Cassata caught up to his Master Attendant and stopped, panting trying to catch his breath. It seems that Peking Duck was reporting on his exploration on the new area in Palata halfway to Master Attendant Ayu when he got interrupted by Cassata. Upon seeing the usually calm Cassata now anxious, Ayu knows something serious happened. After catching his breath, Cassata stands up properly.

"My apologies for interrupting the report Master Attendant Ayu, but I have something important that I need to tell you."

"It's Pizza.. He's gone.."

Cassata explained everything on what he had observed and what happened last night to the two in the room. Just as he finished his story,  _knock knock_ and the door opened. Bamboo Rice peeks in. "Hey Ayu~! You've got a letter for ya!" Bamboo Rice speaks as he steps into the room and passes the letter to his Master Attendant. "Oh hey Peking Duck and Cassata~!" He greeted the two of them as Ayu opens the letter and reads the content, face turning serious.

> You've been invited to the show! Come to Sakurajima at 11pm in three days time to witness my spectacular show, if you want Pizza back.

Master Attendant Ayu reads out the content of the short letter.

"!!" Cassata feels the anger boiling in him as his knuckles turns white.

"But Pizza knew that he's going somewhere right? Since he bid farewell." Peking Duck questioned.

"Then whoever it is must have threatened Pizza then! I'll make that person pay for it." Cassata said in a low voice as he tries to control his anger from bursting.

"Peking Duck, help me gather Caviar and Boston Lobster here now."

"Yes, Master Attendant Ayu." Peking Duck leaves the room to follow the instructions given to him.

 

* * *

 

 

After 5 minutes, Peking Duck has brought Caviar and Boston Lobster into the room.

"Is something the matter, Master Attendant?" Caviar asked.

Ayu explained the whole situation they're in now to the two who just came in.

"So.. You want to bring us along to get Pizza back?" Caviar questioned.

Ayu nodded.

"Hah! This'll be a piece of a cake!" Boston Lobster says.

"Then it's settled. We'll leave at 10pm that night. Make sure to prepare whatever necessary things you need and rest well before."

"Yes, Master Attendant Ayu." All five of the food souls replied.

"I'll show you what it is to mess with MY family."

 


	3. Trap

**10pm**

"Master Attendant Ayu, everyone has gathered." Peking Duck reported.

Ayu nodded. "Has everyone gotten everything that you need?"

"Yes." The five souls replied, showing their weapons in their hands. "Good. I want you to listen up. As much as how all of us want to save Pizza, if there is anything that holds us all at risks, we will retreat, because I cannot sacrifice all six of us for one." Ayu looks at Cassata. "Am I clear?"

"Yes." All souls replied except for one. Cassata looked really reluctant to agree. How could he even think of abandoning Pizza? What a joke...

"Cassata." Ayu stared at Cassata, waiting for him to reply.

"...I can't leave him.." Cassata said in a very low voice which anyone could barely hear while looking really troubled by it.

"Cassata, if you're not going to follow my orders, I will pull you out and bring in Toso instead." Ayu used her last resort, threatening to pull Cassata out of this mission. As much as how Pizza means to her, she cannot risks her food souls dying for just one. She has to make sure Cassata follows her orders through, to survive, not to sacrifice.

"......" Cassata sighs. ".....I got it.. We'll retreat if things become dangerous...." Cassata grips his weapon tightly, agreeing with much reluctance.

"Good. Let's start moving to Sakurajima then."

 

* * *

 

 

**11pm**

The troop arrives in Sakurajima on time with Caviar, Boston Lobster, Bamboo Rice in frontline and Peking Duck, Cassata at the back guarding Master Attendant Ayu. Everyone's being on their guard for fear of an ambush.

"So where's the kidnapper.." Cassata growled.

"Who's the kidnapper you speak of, little mouse?" A familiar voice echoes.

"You..!!!" Immediately recognising the voice, Cassata raised his voice. "Where are you!! Show yourself coward!! Where did you hide Pizza?!" 

"Me? Oh no no no. You've got it all wrong little mouse. I did not kidnap him. HE came to me himself."

A sudden wind blew and sakura petals flowing to an area and scattered, revealing the 'magician' with a mask wearing a long brown coat and there he is, the one they're looking for, Pizza, in his blue garb from a certain collapsed kingdom.

"..!! Pizza!" Cassata was about to rush forward to him but to be held back by his Master Attendant.

"I can see how eager all of you are to witness my spectacular magic show I see. Let's start the show then." The 'magician' removes his white mask, revealing his sinister smile as he takes out his glasses and wears them. "I am  _Aqua Vitae_ , you can call me Whiskey too." He takes a bow. "And now, for the sake of the show going smoothly.." Whiskey snaps his finger and two black snakes springs from Whiskey, flying in the direction of where they are. It was so sudden that none of them had anticipated this. The snakes had coiled all of them together in one bunch.

"!! Damn it! It's a trap!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it's short XD but don't worry, there's more to go!


	4. It's ShowTime

After the incident with the ringmaster at the amusement park, I went back in to change out of the blue garb while Cassata and Cheese were waiting for me at the gate.

 _Crunch_. I put my hand into the pocket and takes out what's inside it. _A paper..? No, it's a small letter._ I looked around to make sure the surrounding is clear before proceeding to read its contents.

> Hello my failed experiment, I hope you did not forget about me. In one week time from now, when the clock strikes twelve, I will come and fetch you. Surrender yourself to me if you do not want that little mouse to get hurt again like he did back then. I'll look forward to our meeting.

"....." I paled after reading the letter.  _Don't you dare touch Cassata..!_  I hurriedly changed back to my clothes, leaving the blue garb on the floor and took a deep breath, looking at the sky covered with dark grey clouds.  _I will protect you this time, I won't allow anyone to lay a finger on you again._ I crunched the letter and threw it away.

I proceeded to the gate where Cassata and Cheese were waiting.

"What took you so long, how can you make a lady wait!" Cheese said 'grumpily'.

"Sorry~ I think I kind of lost my way back there hehe~" I grinned sheepishly, acting as if nothing had happened.

"Let's go back home then." Cassata announced.

"Yeah! Let's have spaghetti meal again when we get back home~!" I cheered.

"You really don't get tired of it huh." Cheese replied.

"Nope~"

 

* * *

 

 

_"I love you...."_

The last thing I said to Cassata before knocking him out.

The wind blew the curtains at the window as the 'magician' with the mask appeared. He extends his hand to welcome me. "Are you ready?"

I took one last look at my lover before walking down a path of no return and took the 'magician's' hand and left my newly found home, newly found family, and my lover...

 

* * *

 

 

"..." Bitter memories flashed back in my mind as Whiskey took me back to the once happy and now fallen kingdom. We went back to the very same hidden lab I was brought and experimented on.

Ever since then, Whiskey tried numerous 'alchemy' on me, making me drank numerous mysterious liquids.

At times I vomitted out due to my body rejecting it, other times I felt as if I was hallucinating. It was an awful experience that I wished I could just die on the spot to ease the torture of being experimented on...But i can't...die.. If I die, Cassata will be alone.. That very thought was what had me going continuously.

One day, Whiskey puts his mask back on.

"Wear this, it looks good on you." Whiskey said as he threw me the blue garb that I've worn that other day.

"..." I took it and went to change without questioning anything. I was tired.

 

* * *

 

 

Whiskey took me to Sakurajima. _Weird.. Why did we come to Sakurajima..?_ It was then I realised what was happening when I saw Cassata, along with Master Attendant Ayu and other food souls arriving.

I wanted to scream, yell, shout to them to stay away. Whiskey must have planned something. I need to tell them it's a trap. Whiskey whispers near my ear, "If you disobey me, I'll make sure I'll take that little mouse as my next experiment."

That thought of what Cassata has to go through as what I've did made me shudder...  _No, I can't let him suffer what I've gone through.._ I stayed silent throughout.

Whiskey took me and appeared near them.

"I can see how eager all of you are to witness my spectacular magic show I see. Let's start the show then." Whiskey removes his white mask, revealing his sinister smile as he takes out his glasses and wears them. "I am  _Aqua Vitae_ , you can call me Whiskey too." He takes a bow. "And now, for the sake of the show going smoothly.." Whiskey snaps his finger and two black snakes springs from Whiskey, flies in the direction of where they are. It was so sudden that none of them had anticipated this. The snakes had coiled all of them together in one bunch.

I looked away, guilty of not being able to warn them..

"PIZZA!!" That voice I loved so much cried out to me..

_Stop... Don't call out to me.. Don't weaken my resolve.. I don't want you to get hurt...._

"You're so loved by everyone huh. Look at how they're all here for you." Whiskey slides his hand up, grabbing my chin and turning to where they're at, tied up.

"...."

"And now, let's begin the show!" Whiskey said excitedly as he took out a bottle with a glowing blue liquid and drank it. He grabbed my chin to face him as he forced the liquid down to me, mouth to mouth.

"!!!!"

I pushed him away on instinct.

"Why did you do that?!" I raged because Cassata must have seen that judging from his shocked look.

"Ugh....." I felt my head dizzy as I swayed left and right.

"...! PIZZA!!" Cassata calls out to me.

Everything's turning into a blur, my breathing turning uneven. The last thing I heard was Cassata crying my name out before I collapse to the ground and everything got blocked off as if I was thrown underwater.


	5. Void

_Bam_

Pizza lays motionless on the floor.

"..!! PIZZA!! Whiskey you bastard!! What have you done to Pizza?!" Cassata who could no longer control his anger, shouts at the food soul grinning from ear to ear.

"Shh.. Just relax and enjoy the show." Whiskey says as he eyes on the collapsed food soul.

Soon enough, Pizza slowly sits up.

"Pizza!!" Cassata said with a relief now that he's no longer unconscious like before.

"..." Pizza sits still.

"His eyes are void of life..." Ayu says.

"It suceeded... It suceeded..!! HA..HA..HA..." Whiskey lets out a manical laugh and kneels in front of Pizza, brushing his cheek with his finger. "Such beautiful lifeless eyes..! Yes, my alchemy has finally proven to have suceeded at last..!!!"

"What the hell did you do to Pizza?!" Cassata shouts.

"Oh nothing much my little mouse. I merely killed off his consciousness. Isn't he beautiful? Don't worry, you can be the next one too to join him." Whiskey gestured at Cassata.

"You're crazy..!!"

 "Can you believe how naive this guy is? He offered himself because he thought he could really save you! Ha ha ha.. And look, it looks like he'll be the one to finish you with his own hands! Ha ha ha..Let's get started shall we?" Whiskey taps once on Pizza's shoulder. "Exterminate them, exterminate them all!!"

Pizza grabs his flag, the flag which symbolises Peace, and slowly gets up, approaching his family. Pizza raises his hands holding the flag, swinging down to them, and suddenly halt.

"Tch.. It looks like he's still subconscious. What are you doing? Hurry exterminate them!" Whiskey shouts.

Pizza's hands trembling, as if something's holding him back.

Cassata looks into Pizza's eyes. "Pizza...."

 

_Even I want to protect people who are important to me!_

_If_ _I could spend the rest of my life laughing with you, that would be enough for me to be happy._

_Hey, let's go to our favourite spot again some day! We could even pick some daisies!_

_Hey Cassata, you know what?_

_I love you so much my heart could burst_

 

_Drip_

 

A tear fell from Pizza's eyes. The lifeless eyes reflecting his lover slowly clears up.

"Cassata..." And Pizza falls to the ground.

"!! Pizza!!" Cassata cries out.

Boston Lobster finally managed to break off the coiling with his pincers, freeing everyone else.

"Retreat!!" Master Attendant Ayu calls out. Peking Duck creates one big smoke as a smokescreen from his pipe, Cassata carries his lover and everyone retreated.

Unable to see them, Whiskey shouts out. "I'll get you back, just you wait!"


	6. Welcome Back

_Bam_

The doors open.

"They're back!" Jello cheered. A string of  _welcome back_ greeted the returned troop.

"U-um.. Is he okay..? What happened to him.." Jiuniang asked timidly after noticing Cassata carrying the unconscious food soul. The warmth atmosphere turned cold when food souls start to notice Pizza.

"Make way." Boston Lobster calls out as he leads Cassata and Master Attendant Ayu to Pizza's room. Cassata gently lays Pizza on the bed, covering him properly with the blanket. While the few of them are attending to Pizza, Peking Duck and Caviar are explaining to the curious food souls on the incident.

Truth is, no one have any idea how to wake Pizza up. Will he even wake up? Cassata holds Pizza's hand, seeking some comfort from him.

"Oh oh! How about giving Pizza a kiss on the lip Cassata! Maybe he'll wake up!"

"This isn't some fairy tale, Bamboo Rice." Boston Lobster rolls his eyes.

"But you never know when you never try!" Bamboo Rice protested.

Curious food souls peeks at the door.

Cassata leans closer to Pizza, giving him a kiss on the lip, hoping he'll wake up like how Sleeping Beauty wakes up after a true love's kiss.

_Please wake up.._

Cassata draws back to look.

.....

Nothing happened. Pizza did not wake up. As if show's over, more and more food souls starts to leave the room, not daring to interrupt Cassata nor know anything to say to comfort him.

Ayu gives a pat on Cassata's shoulder. "You must be tired, you should take a rest. I'm sure _he_ wouldn't want you to torture yourself like this too." And leaves the room to give Cassata some space.

Silence, only the two of them in the room.

Cassata plants a kiss on Pizza's hand.

"You idiot.. Why would you do something like that.... Please wake up..." Cassata says in a weak voice. Cassata looks so crestfallen and vulnerable.

What if his lover never wakes up anymore?

What can he do without him anymore?

What if he wakes up and is still the lifeless Pizza?

What if he wakes up and doesn't remember anyone?

_What is life without you here..?_

All these thoughts harping on his mind. All these  _what if_ situations daunting on him.

 

Day by day, Cassata spends most of his time in Pizza's room, talking to his lover who is still asleep, battling with what's on his mind.

Many of the food souls have tried to persuade Cassata to give him up, but Cassata stubbornly continues to stay with Pizza.

 

One day, Cassata made up his mind.

Cassata decided to go out. He wrapped his lover with his favourite blanket and carries him in bridal style out of the room. Food souls stares at the two as he passed by them, heading to the door. Ayu tugs on Cassata's sleeves. "Give my regards, and come back." Cassata nodded and head out.

 

* * *

 

 

**12pm**

A meadow of lush greenery and with lots of daisies with hues ranging from red to yellow. The air filled with the scent of daisy flowers with gentle breeze blowing. In the middle of it stood one big old tree. Yes, Cassata has brought Pizza to his favourite spot. He lays Pizza down underneath the tree, properly adjusting the blanket on Pizza. Cassata walked around the area to gather daisy flowers of different hues. After he has finish gathering the daisies, he sits beside Pizza and starts to make a flower wreath.

_Hey wait Cassata! That's not how you do it!_

_Come on, I'll slowly teach you, it's easy!_

_You're so clumsy at this Cassata!_

 

 _Finally done._ Cassata puts the flower wreath on Pizza's head and scatters the remaining daisies around him.  _Beautiful.. If only you are awake..._  

**6pm**

The sun starts to set, illuminating the entire area with its warmth gold colour. Gold... It reminds Cassata of Pizza's golden hair. His smile ever so bright like the cheerful sun.  _So warm and bright indeed... If only you are awake to witness this.._ Cassata smiles bitterly. The meadow and sky illuminates a golden glow by the setting sun. What a magical place indeed. Cassata loved the way Pizza hangs around the big old tree, the way he picks the daisies, the way he struggles to teach him how to make flower wreaths, the way they've spent their time together in here, the way they've decided this to be their favourite spot, the way he makes this place full of radiance.

**11.55pm**

Cassata has been with Pizza all this time, talking to him about the past, about the present, about how everyone's worried, and about how lonely he feels.

Feeling the lonliness setting in him, Cassata breaks down as he embraces his lover in his arms.

"Pizza..."

 

"I'm here.." A familiar voice which he will never mistook it for another calls out.

Cassata quickly pulls back to look at him.

"What wrong with you Cassa--" Cassata interrupted with another embrace.

"I thought you will never open your eyes again...!" Cassata hugs Pizza tighter.

Pizza wraps one of his hand around Cassata, and another rubbing on his head.

"There there, I'm awake now aren't I?" Pizza assures him.

The two stayed like this for a while before Cassata pulls back and touches his cheek.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you. I tried talking to you, holding you but nothing works."

"Haha, I guess magic really wears off at midnight then~" Pizza jokes around as he kisses Cassata.

"I'm back!"

"Welcome back."

As the two continues to be in each others embrace, comforting one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo we've finally come to the end of the story. I hoped that you've enjoyed reading this! :D  
> I wasn't sure at first if I should be doing this many chapters as I am uncertain if I am able to finish this since I don't have much experience writing this long for a story.


End file.
